I'll Keep Waiting
by layla15
Summary: LuNa... after departing the Water 7, Strawhat pirates have a new adventures before going to the New World. Here, they realized something that may change their lives forever... Is it love?... he whispered...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Departing

As they departed the Water 7, everyone is celebrating for the return of their nakamas, Robin and Usopp, and for their new nakamas, Franky and Thousand Sunny.

"Kampai!" Luffy shouted.

"Kampai!" everyone repeated with joy and smiles on their faces.

Everyone was so happy that they've got a new ship and a shipwright. Sanji cooks every fish they've caught and Luffy keeps stealing everyone's foods. Nami and Robin were drinking cocktails while Franky is drinking a barrel of cola. Usopp and Chopper were chasing Luffy to get back their food as for Zoro, who is sleeping after he ate and drank. At last, the party's over and they're all tired. Everyone gets to their quarters. It was a peaceful night.

In the middle of the night, Nami wake up and get up from her bed. 'Got work to do', she said on her mind. She's checking if the ship is still heading to the right direction. She looked at her log pose and eventually, she checks the clouds.

"Um... Seems nothing will be a problem", she whispered. She inhaled the zephyr and exhaled it quietly. 'Time to rest', she said on her mind as she turned to go back to the women's quarter...

"Uh?" a scratchy voice came out of nowhere that breaks the silence of the night. She saw a figure of a man with a straw-hat.

"Luffy? Why are you still awake? Are you hungry? I going to call Sanji to cook something for you", Nami said as she changed her direction towards Luffy. She had passed Luffy and headed for the men's quarters but someone stop her...

"Can't sleep well!" he said as he grabbed her hand to stop her and then grinned as she looked at him.

Moments of silence had passed through them. Luffy then noticed that Nami's shivering as she crossed her arms. Without hesitation, Luffy stretches his arm and wrapped it around on Nami's waist then pulled her to him. Nami blushed a little bit as a response to his action.

"What are you doing?" she said as she looked down so that Luffy won't notice that she was blushing.

"It's cold right?" he said then grinned at her.

"Right", she whispered and smiled as she hugged him tighter because she doesn't want Luffy to let her go. He hugged her tighter knowing that she'll smile more beautiful until Nami's face was pressed against Luffy's chest. He placed his chin on her shoulder as he breathes the scent of Nami. 'Smell like oranges. It's sweet', he said on his mind. 'He's so soft and gentle', she said on her mind. They were like this for about an hour but to them, it seems like it was only a minute that have passed. It seems that they don't wanna let go of each other but someone of the crew step out of the deck...

"Hah..." Usopp gusted as he stretches his arms and then noticed Luffy and Nami.

"Oi, Nami, Luffy!" he shouted but astounded and fainted as he noticed that they're hugging each other.

They run towards him when they noticed that he fainted.

"Are you okay?" Nami said concerned to her nakama.

"Usopp, answer me. Don't die!" Luffy shouted as he beat and punched him.

"Baka! He'll die if you continue to do that!" Nami yelled him as she punched the back head of her captain. "Geez, let me do the work to wake him up".

"Usopp!" she shouted as she stepped real hard the face of Usopp...

"That might hurt Nami", Luffy said as he pity the face of Usopp. After that Usopp started to move. "See", Nami said proudly.

"Ugh...", Usopp finally get up with some bruises on his face and yelled.

"Why did you do that?" Usopp yelled to Nami and Luffy.

"Heh... We have no choice but to do that", Nami said.

"Ugh... my head aches... Ah!" he yelled as he approached Luffy and Nami. "Was I dreaming? I saw you two hugging each other so passionate", he exclaimed.

"Um..." Nami is about to say something but interfered by her captain.

"What's passionate?" Luffy asked so straight-forward.

"Oh... I think I was just dreaming. It's impossible that you two could be doing that. Well then, I'll just go back to the quarters," Usopp said as he waved his hand for goodnight.

Luffy is about to follow him however was stopped as Nami pulled him back.

"Something you need Nami?" Luffy said as he turned to look at her. Nami let go of his hand.

"I just... umm... are you sure that you can sleep now?" she asked him. Luffy grinned and nodded as an answer. "Goodnight Nami", he said to her and his grinned never faded away as he turned and going to the men's quarters.

"Goodnight", she whispered to the air but it seems that Luffy heard it and waved his hand mimicking Usopp. Nami blushed and placed her hand to her chest and felt that it beats so fast.

* * *

At the women's quarters...

She was heading back to the women's quarters however she felt that something's different form her. She's now lying on her bed while Robin was reading a book. She keeps staring at the ceiling. She remembered the feeling that she was resting on Luffy's chest and hugging her. Eventually, she feels weird about her stomach but she's not hungry and her chest was aching for so long. Again, she placed her hand on her chest however Robin noticed it and kind of worried about her so she asked her orange-haired nakama.

"Is everything alright, navigator-san?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just..." she paused as she realized that what is really happening deep inside her. "I'm going to sleep now", she said as she turned her back to Robin. Robin smiled and closed her book. She's going to sleep and she turned off the lights.

'What is it that I always felt when I'm with Luffy?' she said on her mind as she placed her hand again on her chest. 'I always feel this pain in my chest and weird feeling in my stomach when I'm not with him. It never fades until I'm with-', she stops when she had realized something. 'That's right. It started when we departed the Kokoyashii Village. I think I'm... I'm-'

"Nami!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by that shout. It sounded so familiar to her. Yes, it was Luffy but she wondered why he is calling her. She gets up from her bed and noticed that Robin is already wake up. They both running towards the men's quarters.

* * *

At the men's quarters...

"Nami!" Luffy shouted as he wakes up and his sweat was flowing so fast, he breathes heavily as if he wakes up from a nightmare...

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehe... sorry for the cliffhanger in the first chapter... I just love stories with cliffs so... well... I'm going to try to not to end this chapter with a cliffy so... pls continue reading and don't forget to leave a review... **

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Ah... it's cloudy out here. Wonder where's the way back to the ship is..." the lost straw-hat captain whined._

_He's been walking for hours. It looks like he's walking in a maze. He stopped as he see a shadow and hurriedly run off towards it. From the image or shadow, he concluded that it was a woman. He thought that it was-, yes, he's damned right. It was Nami, his orange-haired navigator._

"_Oi, Nami what are you doing here? Um... that's right... you're lost too?" he said to her then grinned._

"_Luffy, I-"_

_He grabbed her hand then they started to walk._

"_Um... Nami, do you know the way out of here?" he said but Nami didn't respond._

_They walked for about half an hour then..._

"_Uh... Luffy...?" she asked as she tilted her head to cover her eyes with her bangs._

_He did not answer... he didn't even look back at her._

"_I'm sorry that I don't know the way out of here", she said._

"_It's alright", he turned his back to look at her then grinned._

"_I--- I--- I can't continue my adventures with you anymore... I can't be your navigator..." she said as she removed her hand from the grasp of Luffy. Still, her eyes were covered by her bangs._

_Luffy was shocked by the words she had said._

"_What do you mean by you can't be my navigator? It's a new joke right? Hahaha---"_

"_Luffy!" she shouted to interrupt him from laughing. She turned her back and Luffy tilted his straw-hat to cover his eyes._

"_I don't accept it" he said seriously._

_Nami turned her back at him._

"_Why?... There's must be a reason why you're leaving us", he said still his eyes were covered._

_Nami started to walk away from him but he stretches his hand. He grabbed her waist then pulled back to him. He hugged her..._

"_I--- I want to be with you Nami!" he yelled. "I want to be with you forever", then he whispered._

"_I---" she said as she hugged Luffy too but..._

"_I can't..." she pushed Luffy away as she runs off with tears flowing off her eyes._

"_Nami!" he yelled while tears began to run off his eyes._

"Nami!" Luffy shouted as he wakes up and his sweat was flowing so fast, he breathes heavily as he wakes up from this dream or... a nightmare. He was crying...

Everyone runs towards Luffy's hammock. He was sweating all over. He breathes heavily, looks like he was going to die. As he looks around, his nakama were all looking at him. He searched for his orange-haired navigator but she's nowhere to be found. He wiped off his tears that flowing like waterfalls.

"Where's--- where's Nami?" he yelled while Chopper's currently checking his condition.

Everyone was shocked as he yelled and calling out Nami. Everyone gave him a dark face. They couldn't answer him. 'It can't be...'he thought. And then...

"What's going on?", the orange-haired navigator shouted as she slammed the door.

"Uh...Nami?" he was surprised by her entrance. He thought that Nami already left them. He noticed that everyone, except Nami, was laughing at him.

"What's going on?" Nami asked confused as she saw that everyone was laughing.

"Let me explain, Nami-swan!" Sanji suddenly rushed at her as he offered her a seat.

After explaining...

"Hahaha..." Franky laughed. "Your really something... Mugiwara"

"Why've you laughing?" Luffy asked. He was so perplexed by how the crew was acting.

"Nothing. It's just funny how you reacted when you realized that Nami-san was missing. You looked like you can't live without her", Sanji explained to him then laughs again.

"Yeah, straw-hat, you looked like you've just lost her... are you in love with her?", Franky teased him then laughs again and rolling on the floor.

"What's the meaning of "in love"?" he asked as he pouted.

"Captain-san... you're really are something", Robin said then giggled.

Luffy pouted again then he noticed that Nami was just staring at him. 'She didn't laugh at me' he said on his mind then he grinned at her. Nami blushed then she looked down so he won't notice it.

'Lost me... love... me... he couldn't. And besides, he doesn't even know the meaning of that word. But what if he... No... It can't be... I'm not supposed to feel...' she said on herself while she looks at Luffy then she noticed that he was grinning at her. She feel that her blood rush on her head again. She looked down then she said on herself, 'Why was I blushing?' Then she looked up again.

"By the way Luffy---", Nami said as she's still blushing. "What is it you've dreamt about?

Everyone was silenced by that question. Luffy stared her for a couple of minutes. Then he said...

"Goodnight, everyone!" he said as he closed his eyes then began to snore along with Zoro.

"Looks like he doesn't want to talk about it", Sanji said then go back to his hammock...

"Straw-hat is indeed a mysterious one", Franky said as he lay his head on his pillow then sleeps.

Everyone was getting back to their hammocks except Nami who kept staring at her captain. 'I know there's something wrong with him. He can't hide that... hey... why am I so concern at him. I shouldn't feel this way... I shouldn't fal---'

"Navigator-san, let's go", Robin said without knowing that she interrupted her thoughts.

'Well, it maybe better to asked him tomorrow' she said on herself then smiled at Robin and followed her.

As they closed the door, both of them went to their quarters quietly. They were all sleeping peacefully after that strange incident that night.

In the morning...

She walks towards to the kitchen and as she opened the door she saw Luffy stops eating and stared at her then she sat in front of him.

"There's something on my face, Luffy?" she asked as she finds it odd and annoying for her captain to stare at her for that long.

"Nothing", he said then continues his eating.

"Here's your meal, Nami-swan..." the curly-browed cooked said as he danced towards her placing her plate on the table.

"Arigato, Sanji-kun" she said then smiled at him. She noticed that Luffy was staring at her again. She feel embarrassed a little then shook her head then began eating her food.

'Why was I feel embarrassed and why the hell he kept staring at me?' she said as she noticed that Luffy stands and said that he's finished eating.

"Uh... It's odd", Usopp said while looking at Luffy walks out of the dining room.

"Yeah... he did not steal foods today", Franky said.

"I'm worried about him..." Chopper stops his doing while looking at his captain walks out of the room.

"It all began after that dream he had yesterday" Sanji said as he washes the dishes

Nami kept staring at the door hoping that Luffy would return, and then she noticed that Robin was staring at her.

"What's the matter, Navigator-san?" she asked with 'that' smiled on her face.

"Nothing..." she said then continues to eat.

Luffy's back at his favorite seat

'There's something wrong with me... I knew it... Why do I can't stop myself from staring at her?' he said to himself as he placed his hand on his chest. 'This mystery feeling on my chest and stomach... I---'

"An island"

"Huh?" he said as he looked at the crow's nest. He saw Zoro pointing on something. He looked at the direction where he was pointing then grinned.

"An island!" he yelled.

His thoughts were interrupted then everyone came out to looked.

**-End of Chapter 2-**


End file.
